camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember ---- contesst Here's what it looks like currently: tada >-< It's mostly ready though I could change the pic to something better :/ anything else? Or Lack thereof I seEm to be without a badge. So instead, i shall shout words that look nice at you. ELEGANT. EXTRAVAGENT. PRECIOUS. NECROPHILIAC. Whoops, how'd that last one get in there? oh well, i don't discriminat. If you found that word to fit with the others :3. I'll make one eventually (a badge) and you'll be sure to recieve one ^-^ Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 07:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah, still making him, though not this time around. >.< Can't get much time to go to the wiki cuz of so much stuff to do. Coding Hey Bach, It's Izzy, I didn't want to bother you but I was wondering if I could use the Gears coding on User:BachLynn23/Blank Coding? If you can get back to me soon, thanks! Bye Prototype Maybe we should have the left side of the other info use collapsibles. That way, it won't look too... uneven. Do you think we should do the same for users who have a lot of minor chars? Re: Yup, hide the top middle column but only for those users who have a ton of minor chars (if it's not too much of a bother). As for the left column under other info... well, I actually do use crtl + F >.< umm... okay, let's just keep the left column as it is? Code The code for hide/show is the one with class="collapsible collapsed", isn't it? more requests Bachieeeeeeee, a request if I can ._. Can I please please please please have blank codings for: http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/3754021/Ghost_Hearts http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/3754040/Soaring_Eagle Thanks in advance :D Xbox Hai Bach, this Onyx. Please do that ish for xbox and stuff :3. Just a reminder cx Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 20:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) re I just woke up, Ill be up all day. probably all night too. Gamertag is ONYX Volcano Question When a user's only character is adopted out, is that user removed from the user/char forum? Re: Ohh thanks :D Also, in updating the user/char forum to the new version, do we include the template/chart guide? :) You have a fair point so I'll do the same. Although, would you rather keep the guide as it is (keeping only the content hidden) or should we try hiding the titles (Colour Chart, Template for Character Lists, Template for Basic Info Newbs, etc) as well? Yup Exactly like that. I just think it make the guide seem more organized but it's just a suggestion :) I thought I'd ask your opinion on the matter. ^_^ Okay! I'll begin updating the user/char forum later.... preferably when it's not 1 in the morning xD Angelia Powers Hi Bach, so for my BC contest entry, I am making a child of Angelia, the goddess or spirit of messages, tidings and proclamations. I just wanted to ask for your opinion on it (like scope, etc. >.<) and also if I could show you some powers I made. I have finished everything but the 3 and 9 month powers. Idea! Hey bach, so I was reading The Mark of Athena and started thinking about camp jupiter. My thoughts led me to this incomplete idea, like they usually do, but I thought I was on a road that would lead somewhere. Anyway my idea was: What if we did a Camp Jupiter contest? You would have to create a cabin, power set, and character off of Roman Gods and Goddesses . If enough people participated then a camp jupiter could be made and maybe do a co-op with camp half blood. If there was a camp jupiter role playing wikia that co-oped with this site; then we could open a door that leads to more challenges,contests, and maybe even more. Well that was my idea I don't know maybe it's not good. That's just how my trail of thought was working and I thought I should share it with you cause you seem like a person who can follow through on ideas and stuff. If it's bad, or has already been tried sorry for wasting your time >..< RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 20:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) re: Oh I didn't know that there were attempts at a camp jupiter site. But I see what you mean. It probably wouldn't work out so well.-. -- RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 20:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Template Would you consider it a good idea if we make the template/chart guide in the user/char forum into a template? Or would it be too much work? :c